My name is Hero
by phoenix on ice
Summary: Harry lost a bet, Draco took a chance. Light bondage? Eh, there's a collar... SLASH, if you don't like don't read. Oh, and reviews are what love is made of ;o


**Title: ** My name is Hero  
**Pairings/Characters: ** Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **R  
**Word Count: ** ~2000  
**Summary: ** Harry lost a bet, Draco took a chance.  
**Warnings: ** Um.. whatever collaring comes under. Bondage? It's lite. And obviously slash.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and WB. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Notes: ** For Speed PrOnze challenge on LJ.  
I'm still new to writting beyond fluff. This is very innocent(haha, innocent-ish) cause I just can't write the good stuff yet, but I'm quite happy with it :)  
I used the prompts 'lost a bet' and

* * *

**My name is Hero **

Harry sat watching the window, waiting on the owl he knew was coming. He may have made a mistake by accidentally making that bet with Draco, but even he wasn't stupid enough to accept his task, whatever it was, at breakfast with everyone watching. Whatever had possessed him to bet on the Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw match?

Oh yes, he hadn't actually meant to. It had been one of those attempts to get Ron and Draco to talk. Well they had sort of talked for a while… before it quickly descended into an argument that had ended with 'the bet'. Harry still wasn't sure how it was him that had made the bet instead of Ron, but according to Hermione, who had followed the argument with a warped sense of amusement, he had muttered, "Sure," at a very misfortunate moment and accidentally accepted an open ended bet with Malfoy.

At the time both Ron and Draco had been shocked silent, as no one in their right mind would bet on the current Ravenclaw team. They were all obsessed with upcoming exams and were ready to hand the other team the snitch if it meant they got back to their books faster.

Obviously they, and hence Harry, had lost.

And even if it was a not-quite bet, and even though Draco may have been easier to be around since Hogwarts had re-opened, Harry didn't for a second think he was going to be let off the hook. He was still Draco Malfoy.

Ok, so he might not go out of his way to insult people anymore. And he was a lot less arrogant, although he did need the odd reminder every now and again to stop from getting too out of hand. Not that Harry really minded the slightly controlling attitude he seemed to adopt on occasion, without thinking about it.

He was almost pleasant to be around, even though he had taken to calling Harry 'Hero'. Which Harry should hate, because he really hated all those nicknames, but Draco always had this look on his face that made Harry's brain stutter before he could say anything about it. And then there were those little touches that were so innocent but seemed to turn Harry's brain to mush. Which was embarrassing, because then Harry would start thinking and feeling things he hadn't thought or felt since he and Ginny had decided they were only meant to be friends.

Which was wrong.

Except it didn't feel wrong when Draco looked at him like that and maybe… but there was no point thinking about things like that. They were friends, only friends, and Harry couldn't let himself think beyond that. It had taken him too long to move from Malfoy to Draco and he wasn't about to go throw that away over confusing thoughts or looks or bets.

Just as he was about to get up and look out the window for that ruddy owl it came swooping in through the window to drop a package beside him and swoop back out, heading in the direction of the owlery.

Well here goes nothing, Harry thought as he tore open the brown paper to reveal a solitary object.

~~~

Draco sat in the great hall with his friends, waiting on lunch to be served. Well, his friends were waiting on lunch being served. Draco was waiting on Harry.

"Stop staring at the door," Pansy said from his left. "Staring won't make him arrive any sooner."

"But what if he doesn't come? No one has seen him all morning." Draco's gaze flicked to Pansy as he spoke but quickly returned to the hall's entrance.

"He'll come, Draco. This is Potter we're talking about."

"Harry," Draco corrected her.

"Right, whatever," she drawled as she rolled her eyes. "Well _Harry_ would never welsh on a bet. And if I were you, I'd be less worried about _Harry_ not showing up and be more interested in what _Harry_ is going to think of his forfeit."

"What do you mean?" Draco turned to give her his full attention. Something he hadn't managed to do all morning.

"I mean he might not get it." Pansy stared at her long-time friend, as if to say he should already know this. He didn't.

"How could he not get it? It says-"

"Yeah, I know what it says, Draco. I helped you charm it."

"So how could he not get-"

"He might think it's a joke."

"What?"

Blinking, Draco tried to see what Pansy was saying. He hadn't thought about that possibility. He had thought it was perfectly obvious. It seemed more than obvious to him. That was why he hadn't sent anything with it. But if Harry really didn't see… but that wasn't possible.

Practically everyone had commented on his behaviour by now. Surely Harry… but Harry _hadn't _said anything… all he did was give Draco funny looks every now and again. As if… as if he _didn't know_! Oh, Merlin, what if he didn't know, and didn't get it, and thought Draco was being a prat and…

"Uh, Draco?"

"Oh God, you're right, Pansy, I don't think he knows."

"Draco."

"He'll think it's all a joke. He'll never speak to me again."

"Draco!"

"I have to find him and explain."

"DRACO!"

"WHAT?"

"I think he understands."

"What?"

"He's standing behind you."

"…Oh."

Draco only then realised that the whole hall was silent in that creepy way where breath seemed extremely loud and every slight movement seemed to echo through the room and was the _entire school_ looking at him?

Apparently.

Or, more accurately, they all seemed to be staring behind him. Which he really didn't understand because it wasn't like Harry was a stranger to the Slytherin table. And his dare wasn't that bad. Maybe a little embarrassing, but not enough to have the entire school looking like they had been petrified. He must looked really pissed off to have grabbed their attention like that.

Something fell onto his shoulder, startling him. Looking at it, Draco was saddened to see a loop of leather.

So Harry was refusing. Ok, he could deal with that, he was a big boy. Reaching up, Draco pulled the soft material down but was confused as it was followed by a thin chain of metal links. That wasn't right – what? Turning to Harry to enquire about the change, Draco felt all moisture leave his mouth.

"Oh…" was all he managed before his brain shut down from lack of blood. So, not angry then.

"I had to get a few extra things before lunch. Sorry for being late," came a husky timber that had molten heat pooling in Draco's groin.

Oh God, how long had he been waiting to hear _that _voice? Too long. Much too long.

Without warning, Harry sunk to his knees on the tile floor and unknowingly completed Draco's fantasy.

No.

This was much better than any fantasy, Draco thought as a groan tore from his lips at the sight. Much, much better.

Because in the fantasy, Harry hadn't been barefoot and shirtless. He most definitely hadn't been wearing oh-so-tight Dragonhide trousers – where had those come from? – and Draco could never have dreamed of the hungry look he was currently drowning in. The look that promised that if they weren't in front of company, Harry would be devouring him whole… and oh God, apparently there was a state beyond hard – Draco gasped as his cock strained against his trousers.

The collar, that Draco had thought would get his intentions across and feed one of his secret guilty kinks sat tight against his throat, bobbing with Harry's adam apple as he swallowed. The inch thick, soft, black leather hugged his golden skin deliciously and Draco could barely stop himself from touching. The shiny silver buckle seemed to dig slightly into that lickable, suckable, delectable neck and the sight had Draco's hand lifting before he recognised the thought.

The process was aborted, however, as the movement of his hand sent a ripple through the chain that connected the silver hoop at the front of the collar to the loop of leather still resting in his hand.

A leash.

Harry had put himself on a fucking leash.

"Merlin," Draco whispered as his breath left him. He had never even contemplated this. It was so far beyond his depth. What was he supposed to do? Because there was a hell of a lot his body was screaming it wanted to do, but he didn't know where to begin. Did Harry mean this?

Yes. There was no mistaking the heat burning behind that emerald gaze. Harry wanted this. Wanted Draco.

Oh God, they had to get out of there before Draco self-combusted.

Standing too fast, Draco had to grab the table to stop himself swooning from vertigo. All blood had relocated to his cock and was showing no intentions of returning to the rest of his body, leaving him quite light headed.

"Potter," he gasped. "Get up."

"Harry," Pansy called in an amused voice from beside him. But she was part of that abstract world that had been muted and forgotten at the sight of his Harry.

His Harry who was speaking in that just-shagged voice.

"Actually. It's Hero."

And he flicked the tag hanging from the collar, making it jingle against the lax chain. Draco knew what it said. He was the one who had penned the words. "My name is Hero. If lost return to owner: Draco Malfoy."

Oh fuck. Those words with that picture just made it too much. Yanking on the chain, Draco growled, "Up!" and was only slightly surprised to see Harry practically jump to his feet, his eyes dilating in need. Apparently, Harry's personal kinks fitted perfectly with his own, which just made Draco in more of a rush to get him alone.

Wanting nothing more than to pull Harry towards him and ravish this unexpected offering, Draco instead started to step towards the door. He knew, with the small amount of brain power left at his disposal, that if he touched Harry he would be gone, unable to control himself. For that to happen they needed privacy. But his movement was halted as the lead pulled taut and he realised Harry was not following him.

What was going on? Draco barely had enough control remaining to remember that shagging with an audience in the Great Hall was bad. Was Harry not thinking the same thing? Did he want to shag in the Great Hall?

Taking a testing step back towards Harry, Draco froze as an animalistic growl reached his ears.

Holy fuck, that had come from Harry!

Draco felt his legs almost give out. His thoughts were reduced to a mere 'bed' and 'now', the mantra repeating itself as he stared into the green eyes before him. What did Harry want?

And then the up command came back to him. He held the leash. He was in control and called the shots. Or at least, so long as Harry let him be in control he called the shots.

And then another thought floated by, and he grinned, pretty sure he understood how this worked. In a firm voice he called, "Hero. Heel."

The growl vanished as his boy strode towards him until they were practically nose to nose, and then Draco felt a tongue swipe across his lips but before he could even blink, Harry swept past and continued towards the door. The leash barely pulled before Draco was rushing after his Hero. His boy.

He wasn't sure if he had any real control here. But maybe that was okay, he thought as he sped up at the sound of another growl, because he was thinking this could work too.


End file.
